


Untouched

by aerosmiley219



Series: Lockner D/s [2]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming Untouched, D/s, F/M, Hardcore, Kink, Kitchen Sex, Lockner, Look but Don't Touch, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Powerful Women, Sex Toys, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane and Will are in a D/s relationship- she pushes his boundaries, much to his chagrin





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how OOC this is so let me know if it's just too much. I just really loved the idea of Will submitting to Diane so I may have gotten a bit carried away... And thanks to MellieD for pointers and specifics!! <3

“Oh! Mister Gardner?” The young assistant popped up as Will breezed by her desk coming back from court. “Miss Lockhart wants to speak with you.”

“Tell her I’m busy.”

“She said to tell you it’ll only take a minute and your immediate attention is required.”

He stopped and turned around with a huff, “fine.”

Will marched into Diane’s office, not even bothering to knock. “Look, Diane, I’ve had a hell of a day in court and I’m not really looking for conversation right now. Can it wait?”

She looked up at him, “well hello to you, too.” Diane took off her glasses and rose from behind her desk. “I’ve got a stress reliever planned for you.”

He smiled and looked around the room. “Should I pull the shades or are we going into your bathroom?” Will took a step forward and tugged at his tie.

“Not now, Will. I was actually thinking Friday night.”

“Seriously? You’re telling me about something you want to do three days from now? I need it now woman!”

She smiled at him. “Trust me. It’ll be worth the wait.”

Diane walked to the other side of her desk and leaned against it, crossing her heels as she did. “I do need something from you now, though.”

“Yeah?” Will felt his pants begin to tighten at the prospect of Diane’s promise.

“Yes.” She rose and walked over to the corner of her office, where no one could see unless they walked in and looked around. Diane beckoned him with one finger.

He grinned and joined her in the corner, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he almost pinned her against the wall.

Diane wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Will responded in kind, completely forgetting the morning he’d had. Something about Diane’s touch and scent and taste was completely doing him in.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged him back, roughly.

He let out a sharp breath of surprise when she did.

“I need you, Will,” she started quietly as she moved her hands down his chest coming to rest on the beginnings of an erection.

“Yeah?” He groaned.

“I need you to not masturbate.” She squeezed him and smiled.

“What?”

Diane kissed his lips and let her tongue flick his bottom lip as she pulled away. “No cumming for you between now and Friday night.”

“I…?”

“Your next orgasm is to come from me and only me.” She massaged his erection again before moving his hand back up to his chest and taking a firm hold of his tie. “Can you do that for me?” She begged as she trailed kisses along his jawline, up to his ear, and down his neck. “Please? For me?” She left a small nibble on his flesh with each new question. “Hmm?”

“I don’t understand. I mean, I guess.”

Diane pulled hard on his tie, bringing his eye level down to hers. “Trust me. It’ll be worth your while. Understood?”

Will saw the slight gleam in her eye. “Yes,” he breathed, almost soundlessly.

“Good boy.” She gave his tie one final tug, pulling his body into hers against the wall, before she released him from both hands. Diane captured his lips in hers and kissed him hard, playfully whimpering with the loss of contact as she pushed him away. “Get back to work. You’re busy, remember?”

Diane ducked under his arm and walked back to her desk, putting her glasses back on as she sat.

Will blinked a few times, realizing what had just happened. “Are you seriously going to leave me hard like this and expect me NOT to take care of myself?” He asked, desperately trying not to raise his voice.

“That’s exactly what I’m asking of you, Pet.”

“Pet?”

“Yes. Just something I’m trying out.”

“But,” he started, looking down at the raging hard on he was currently sporting. 

“You’re a big boy. You can handle it.” She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, never once losing eye contact.

Will walked toward the door, ensuring the bottom buttons of his sport coat were securely fastened, as he did.

“Oh, and Will?”

He stopped and turned to look at her. “I hope you took care of things this morning.” She smiled at him.

Will attempted to smile back as he turned around to leave. “Nope…” he grumbled under his breath.


	2. Wednesday

Wednesday morning wasn’t as difficult as he was anticipating the next few mornings would be. Instead of enjoying himself in the shower as he was known to do, he decided to shower at the gym after running an extra two miles. That helped to work of sexual frustration, right?

Surprisingly, it did the trick and the shower wasn’t as difficult as he was expecting- the sweaty older gentleman with terrible BO who decided to shower right next to him when there were four other open stalls helped squash his libido, too.

He stopped in the lobby of his office building for coffee and, before this morning, had never noticed how blue the cute redheaded barista’s eyes were. 

“Morning Handsome,” she greeted him.

“Hmm? Oh, hi Kelsey. The usual?”

She looked at him with a question on her lips- he always flirted back and didn’t understand why this morning was different. “Everything all right Mister Gardner?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just got a lot on my mind,” he replied, doing his best not to stare at her cleavage. Like how much I’d love to have you bent over my desk right now, he thought to himself.

“Okay. Well, have a good day!”

Will toasted her with his latte and noticed she’d dotted the ‘I’ in his name with a heart. “You too.”

He got to his desk and smiled at his assistant, “good morning Leann.”

She smiled, “Good morning,” as she rose to follow him into his office, as she started rattling off schedule changes for today.

“Got it. Thanks Leann.”

“Sure.”

She walked back to her desk and went back to typing yesterday’s team meeting notes.

Will opened his email and saw a note from Diane, “See me.”

He sighed, grabbed his coffee, and walked across the hall to her office.

“Morning.”

“Good morning William. Close the door behind you?”

Will did as he was told and walked to the seat facing her.

“Go up to the 29th floor, to the Ladies Room and wait for me. The floor’s still empty so we should be safe.”

“But, you told me…”

“I know what I said. Go. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Again, he did as instructed. “Leann, I need to run to the drugstore, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Is there anything I can get for you, Mister Gardner?”

“No, thanks. I’ll be back soon.”

Five minutes later, Diane walked out and asked his assistant, “Leann, have you seen Mister Gardner?”

“He went to the drugstore, said he’d be back soon. You can probably reach him on his cell if you need him.”

“Thanks.” Diane walked through the conference room to the other side of the office and walked up the one flight of stairs into the empty office. She looked around, thinking god I could do great things with this space, and walked into the Ladies Room. 

Will looked up and grinned, quickly closing the space between the two. “May I?”

She grinned, “please do,” letting Will press his body into hers, kissing her. His lips were soft but his kisses were full of need. 

He groaned and felt himself begin to harden. 

Diane pushed back from him and backed into the granite counter. She unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it before placing it on the countertop and hopping up on it.

Will watched intently, not entirely sure where this was going, especially since she’d laid down a “no orgasms” rule.

“Watch,” she ordered.

She slid her hand down into her silk panties and slowly began circling her clit. Diane rested back on her other hand as she continued to masturbate in front of him.

“I wish this was your hand,” she groaned. “Or better yet, your mouth.” She looked at him and saw his jaw hit the floor. 

“It can be,” he started, taking a step forward.

“Stay. No touching.”

Diane rocked her hips against her hand and slid in two fingers, gasping as she did. “Oh fuck. This feels so good.” She continued to fuck her hand, letting her thumb brush against her clit.

Will groaned and reached down to readjust himself. “Please let me touch you.”

Her eyes opened and she grinned, “you haven’t earned it yet, Pet. Oh god!” She closed her eyes and started fantasizing again. “I want you to push me against those windows out there and fuck me hard.” She bit down on her lower lip. “For all of Chicago to see.”

He panted. “Please?”

She looked at him. “Beg me.”

“Oh please, let me touch you. God my cock is so hard just watching you. I need you.”

Diane whimpered. “Keep going.”

Will took another step forward. “Remember when I had you over and you rode me by the fireplace? Restrained me and fucked me hard?”

“Oh yes,” she groaned, fucking herself.

He reached down and squeezed himself. “You’re killing me right now. I’m so hard.”

“Fuck!” Diane screamed as she started to cum. She sat up and squeezed one of her breasts as she continued to writhe against her hand.

“You’re incredible.”

Diane relaxed and grinned. “You’re a good Pet. Come here.”

Will took the final step and stood in front of her. 

“You’ve earned this much.” She took her hand out of her panties and raised it to his mouth. “You may clean my fingers.”

She watched as Will took them in her mouth and greedily sucked her clean, his tongue slipping between each digit, groaning at her taste. 

And as quickly as she offered it, she took it away. “That’s enough. You should be getting back from the drugstore soon.”

He stopped, dumbfounded. “How…?”

“I’ve done my research.” She looked down at his pants. “It’s a damn shame I’m going to have to let good wood go to waste. Go. If anyone asks, I went downstairs for a muffin. I’ll see you later, Pet.”

She hopped off the counter and put her skirt back on before walking over to the mirror to straighten herself out. “Don’t you think it’d look strange if we both walked in at the same time?” She teased. “Maybe take the stairs. That should help.”


	3. Thursday

Since Wednesday morning had worked out well, working out and showering at the gym, he decided to do it again. He just hadn’t anticipated the young moms exercise class on Thursday mornings. 

There were only seven moms but he could tell a few were still breastfeeding. Will could not tear his eyes from them, even while trying to distract himself by running a mile more than yesterday and watching Sean Hannity on Fox News. That fact alone was usually enough to kill any boner for a day. But the treadmills faced a wall-length mirror, reflecting the fact that today was squats day and damned if he didn’t stare.

When the moms got on all fours to kick backwards and faced the mirror, Will had to cut his run short. A brunette, who he’d deemed still breastfeeding, winked and smiled at him as she caught his eye in the mirror. “Fuck.” He let out quietly. The mom licked her lower lip and bit down before mouthing, “hi.” 

Will smiled and stepped off the treadmill. Maybe I’ll lift weights. He started walking towards them when he realized his basketball shorts wouldn’t be as forgiving if he were on his back and decided against it. Will headed to the showers, trying not to make eye contact with the young mom, attempting to distract himself with other thoughts as he did.

He got to the office and breezed past the coffee counter, deliberately looking at his shoes while trying not to meet Kelsey’s curious eyes.

When he got to his assistant’s desk, he put a twenty dollar bill down on the desk, “a large latte, tip her well. Tell Kelsey I’ll see her Monday. Keep whatever’s left,” he walked to his office and shut the door behind him.

“One more day.” He sighed and looked at his PC as it powered on when he heard a knock at the door.

“Good morning, Will.”

The familiar tone caused a twitch in his pants. “Please. No.”

“No?” Diane inquired. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just fine. I almost came in my pants at the gym watching women doing squats like I’m a fucking teenage boy! I’m dying here!”

Diane walked into the office and quickly shut the door behind her. “Language! I didn’t realize it’d be this hard for you.”

“You’re not funny.”

She walked to him and set down the file she’d been carrying before placing her hands on his desk, leaning forward and pushing her breasts together. “Nice and hard? Throbbing, even?”

“Fuck, Diane. You’re killing me.”

Diane giggled, “next time I’ll give you a little forewarning. I figured you’d have taken care of yourself before work. Isn’t that what you usually do when we don’t get together?”

“I’m not fucking insatiable,” he pouted.

She raised her eyebrows. “I thought you were. I do love that about you.”

“It figures, the one morning I take off…”

“You can handle it. I believe in you.”

“I swear to god Diane…”

“I’ve cleared my schedule tomorrow starting at 430. I figured we could do an early dinner?”

He looked up at her.

“I suggest you do the same.” She rose and took ahold of her folder before walking back towards the door.

Just then his assistant knocked on the door and entered, “here’s your coffee Mister Gardner.”

Diane smiled and began to walk back to her office. “I’ll catch you later, Will. Hi Leann.”

“Hi Miss Lockhart,” she replied before redirecting her attention to Will. “Kelsey asked if you were okay and I told her you were fine, just busy. She said it looked like you were avoiding her but I said you weren’t. You aren’t, are you Mister Gardner?”

Will carefully and, as inconspicuously as possible, adjusted his seating position as he noticed her loose curls frame her round face and fall to accent her shoulders. And oh god she had freckles on her nose, which only made him wonder if she had them other places, too.

“Mister Gardner?” His assistant set down the coffee on his desk. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind. Sorry about that. And thanks for the coffee.”

“Sure.” She began to walk back out of the office when will stopped her.

“Would you mind running a personal errand for me later today, please? Can you pick up my suit from the dry cleaners? I think I’m going to come here straight from working out tomorrow morning and it’ll just be easier.”

“Oh, okay. Sure. Let me know when and where?”

“Yeah,” he replied with a sigh of relief. “And can you clear my schedule tomorrow from 4 on? I’m going to need to leave early for the weekend.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“No. Thank you.” He looked up at her and smiled. “You’re a gem, Lee.” Her eyes lit up in gratitude as she walked back to her desk.

Will grabbed his cell phone and texted Diane- *thank god I don’t have court tomorrow. Concentration is shot.*

He looked up from his desk and watched as Diane got the message. She laughed and looked up before typing her response. *Good Pet.*

*What’s with Pet, btw?* he replied.

*You’re my Pet. And if you’re a good boy, you’ll be rewarded handsomely.*

Will looked up and made eye contact with her, with a question on his face.

*We’ve discussed you subbing to me…*

“Oh!” He replied aloud.

She snickered and threw her phone to the side of her desk before going back to her computer.

*Shall I call you ‘Mistress’?* He typed.

*Not very creative, is it?*

*What about Siren? Cuz you’re smokin’ hot. :-P*

Diane reached for her phone when it chirped and laughed audibly after having read his message.

*So many uses for that tongue…*

*I’ve gotta stop. I’m already hard and this isn’t helping. What I wouldn’t give to go down on you right now.*

Will looked up and watched as Diane shifted in her seat.

* <3 *

Again, she tossed her phone to the side and went back to work. Will didn’t bother to reply; he, too, had a lot of work to do.


	4. Friday Morning

Will awoke before his alarm went off on Friday morning with an erection to end all erections. He avoided turning on the news because he just knew the blonde weather lady would be wearing something low cut, my luck. Instead, he made himself a cup of coffee and did pushups while he was waiting for it to percolate, gotta get rid of this hard on.

He reached for his work phone to see if he’d missed any email or calls and saw he had a text waiting for him. *Only a few hours now, Pet. <3, Your Siren*

“Fuck.”

*This had better be good or I’m going to nail you to the fucking wall at 431 and I don’t care who knows it.*

He shakily put his phone down next to his keys and walked to pour his cup of coffee. As he stood and stirred his brew, he decided against going to the gym this morning. Yesterday’s temptation almost did him in and today was going to be damn near impossible.

His phone chirped but he chose to ignore it- his stiffness had begun to wither, however slightly, and he didn’t want to do anything to turn his balls any darker blue than the shade they already were.

Will jogged the five and a half miles to work, running around the side of the building so he wouldn’t be tempted by Kelsey’s sweetness this morning.

Leann hadn’t yet gotten in to the office and Will thanked his lucky stars as he knew the line of thoughts that would start going through his head as soon as he saw her freckles. Will quickly scribbled a note for her, requesting coffee and the same instructions as yesterday, and left it as well as another twenty dollar bill on her desk before walking into his office.

He stepped into his personal bathroom and turned on the shower. As it was heating he shaved and repeated to himself, Howard Lyman, David Lee, Howard Lyman, David Lee... With a shudder, he stepped into the shower and cleaned himself, repeating his libido-dampening mantra as he did. A few minutes later, Will was clean and ready to start the day.

Will sighed and sat behind his desk and started up his PC. As soon as he started in on email, he was able to get lost in the minutiae in front of him, barely thanking Leann as she brought him his coffee before asking, “shut the door behind you?”

For the first time in several days, Will was actually able to concentrate on work and not the fact that he’d been denied something he’d taken for granted since he was a teenager. The work was interesting and held his attention until he took the last sip of latte in the late morning and saw his name written on it, the ‘i’ dotted with a heart and a note stating simply “Miss you.”

And that was all it took. 

Will groaned and started bouncing his knee, trying to redirect his focus. But all he kept picturing was her fair skin, wondering if she, too, had freckles all over her body. His mind wandered to her bringing him his morning coffee and bending over his desk, without being asked. He’d reach down and feel that she wasn’t wearing any panties before grabbing a handful of her hair as he drove deep into her. Somehow, she’d have lost her top and her nipples would harden under his touch. God he wished he knew what color they were and how they’d feel in his mouth as he continued to bury himself within her...

“Fuck!” He snapped.

Leann looked up from her desk, clearly surprised by his outburst. 

“Sorry. Leg cramp,” he replied with a wave as he mimed kneading his calf muscle.

That’s not the muscle that needs attention right now, he thought.

Will grabbed his phone and angrily texted, *this is getting ridiculous. Blue is not my color.*

*Patience, Pet.*  
*And you look good in every color. ;-)*

Will growled under his breath as he started to reply, *that’s not…* before he realized she was joking with him.

“Leann?” He barked, “what’s my afternoon look like?”

She quickly scurried to his office. “Your last meeting is at 3 with Mr. St. Paul but he asked if he could meet with you over the phone rather than in person. I figured it’d be okay with you?”

“You figured right. That’s perfect. Thank you!”

“Sure thing.”

“Oh, and you can leave when I do, if it works out for you. Sort of a thank you for putting up with me this week.” He sighed, “seriously. Thanks for that.”

“No problem. We all have our days.” She smiled at him and walked back to her desk.

Howard Lyman walked by and before he could pass, Will shot up from his chair and called to him, “Howard? Come in for a minute?”

The older gentleman stopped and turned around, walking into Will’s office.

Will offered him a seat, which he gladly took, and before Will could ask how he was doing, Howard started a conversation about lunch, which quickly evolved into a discussion about the proper Reuben sandwich, then to a kid in his old neighborhood named Reuben and after a while, Will lost track. Howard had done the trick and for once, he was grateful the old man was still on the payroll.

That gratitude didn’t last, however. Will couldn’t figure out how to get rid of him so, he sent his admin an email asking her to call him, hoping that’d give him the break he needed.

He answered the phone and covered the mouthpiece, “sorry, I have to take this.”

Howard eventually got the hint and left the office. 

“Thanks Lee. I owe you one.”

Will’s knee continued to bounce as he fell back into his regular work rhythm and, before he knew it, his phone was ringing for his meeting with Mr. St. Paul.

The conversation went well, Will refusing to let himself get distracted by anyone who may have just been passing by his office door.

It ended at a quarter to 4. As soon as he hung up with his wealthy client, he dialed Diane and spun around to look at his back wall.

“I’m done for the day. Are you?”

“Well hello to you too.” She laughed.

“Hello. I’m done for the day. Are you?”

“I’m going to need another half hour or so. Be at my place by 5. We can discuss dinner then. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds like you’re being a tease. God I need you.”

“Mmm. I know, Pet. But the bills have to get paid. And, truth be told, I need you too. I haven’t cum since my office on Wednesday morning.”

He groaned. “I remember. Fuck. My cock just twitched.”

Diane laughed out loud. “Good to know I still have that effect on you.”

All he could do was grunt in reply.

“Tell you what. Get Chinese and meet me at my place at 5. Maybe your appetite will change a bit when you smell the Mu Shu Pork.”

“Doubtful. See you then.” Will hung up the phone and finished up a few emails he’d been waiting on.

“Lee? I’m out. Have a good weekend.” Will grabbed his coat and sweaty clothes from this morning and made a bee line to the elevators. He caught Diane’s smirk from the corner of his eyes as the doors shut.

Howard Lyman, David Lee, Howard Lyman, David Lee…


	5. Friday Evening

Will showed up promptly before 5 with Mu Shu Pork, Beef with Broccoli, and an order of Egg Rolls. He knocked on the door and weighed whether or not it'd be a good idea to just walk in. He decided against it.

Diane opened the door with a chuckle, “cold showers aren’t doing it for you, Pet?”

He pushed through the door, set the bag on the floor and pushed his body into hers, kissing her deeply, quite literally taking her breath away.

Will pulled back only long enough to mumble, “I need you,” before raining desperate kisses on her mouth and neck. He pushed his need into her to show her how badly he needed it.

“What about dinner? You don’t want cold rice, do you?”

“Don’t care.” He changed to the other side of her neck. “Reheat it.” He bit down and groaned, sending a wave of pleasure through Diane.

She pushed him back, slightly, with both hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes, “go to my bedroom. Strip and wait for me. I’m going to take this to the kitchen and I expect full nudity by the time I get there. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress Siren.” Will grinned and began disrobing as he sprinted to her bedroom.

Diane gave a half smile and picked up the food to take to the kitchen.

By the time she’d gotten to her bedroom, Will stood by her bed at full attention, both physically and mentally, hands folded behind his back.

“I see you’re interested, Pet. On my side of the bed, face up. I’m going to finish changing.” She walked over to her closet and closed the door behind her.

Will laid on the bed, his mind racing- what’s she changing into? What’s she going to do to me? God I hope I can hold out long enough. Three days’ celibacy damn near killed me. She’s gonna feel incredible. Maybe I should have gotten my hands on a Viagra…

But before he could begin beating himself up for not having the foresight to go all night, Diane reappeared in a black bustier with string bikini panties, thigh highs, and Stilettos to match.

He groaned, “wow.”

Diane let out a low throaty laugh. “I’m glad you like it, Pet.” She walked over to her dresser drawer and bent over, ensuring that she’d prolong his torture to search for a few toys.

After what felt like minutes, Diane gathered a handful of things and went over to him on the bed. “I don’t think we’ll need it but if I push any boundaries too far, the safe word is ‘pineapple.’ Got it?”

“Yes My Siren.”

Diane leaned over and kissed him gently. “First thing’s first,” she started as she reached for the length of rope, “hands out. Can’t let you get carried away.” She proceeded to tie each hand to the legs of her bed, testing each to ensure enough tension was allotted. 

“Hmm. I’m not sure if I want to blind fold you or not.” She stood next to him and tapped her finger against her cheek. “Oh!” She stopped. “I forgot I had that. Be right back.”

A look of confusion washed over Will’s face as Diane went back over to her drawer of toys. “Here it is!” She turned around and showed off a small ring. “Do you know what this is, Pet?”

“A cock ring?”

“Yes. I bought this years ago but never got to use it. Turns out that bastard had a side piece. He didn’t deserve this. Or me,” she replied as she arched an eyebrow to fasten it around the base of his cock.”

“Oh god,” Will groaned. The mere touch of her hands on his cock was enough to send shivers up his spine. “It’s been too long since anyone touched me. Please touch me again Siren?” He begged.

Diane smiled. “Mmm. I like it when you beg.” Once he was secure, she grasped him by the base and slowly slid her hand up, her thumb coming to rest on the head. She moved it back and forth to spread the first pearl drop over it. “Tell me, Pet, did when was the last time you came?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh, with you, Misst.. Siren.”

She looked him straight in the eyes and tightened her grip, “promise?”

“Oh god yes,” Will whimpered.

“You know what would happen if I found out you’re lying?”

“No, Siren, but I can’t imagine it’d be good for me.”

She laughed again, “you’re correct. I’m afraid we’d need more than a safe word.” She squeezed again and released him before putting her thumb in her mouth. “Yummy.”

Will bucked his hips in response.

“I’ve a gift for you, Pet. Do you want to see it?”

“Oh god yes, Siren. Please?”

She went back to the dresser and picked up a small package. “I guess I’ll have to unwrap it for you.” Diane opened the small box and first pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

Will’s heart was in his throat as he watched, intently.

Next, she pulled out a small purple toy, not much bigger than a few fingers. “You’re a Ravens fan, right? The team color’s being black and purple I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“I do.”

“Good. Have you ever used a butt plug before Mister Gardner?”

“No Siren. Not on me, personally.”

“They can be lots of fun.” She poured a generous amount of lube in her hand before spreading it up and down the toy. “Knees up.”

Will breathed heavily as he realized what was about to happen. “Uh… okay.” He closed his eyes and did as he was told.

“Good Pet.” She put more lube on her hand and slowly slid one finger into his virgin ass. “How does that feel?” She asked, carefully studying his face.

“Um, okay?” He replied tentatively.

Diane rocked her finger back and forth before sliding in a second. “And now?”

“Okay,” he panted.

She crooked her fingers and brushed them against his prostate, watching his face as pleasure washed over it

“Fuck!” 

Diane scissored her fingers a few times before slowly sliding them out. “You like that?”

“Oh god yes.”

“I thought as much. You ready for the toy?”

Will met her gaze and nodded.

“Tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck your ass.”

“Yes, My Siren. Fuck my virgin ass,” he spoke, quietly.

She slid it up and down his waiting slit before slowly penetrating him. Diane continued to watch his face as she poured more lube on the toy. His eyes slammed shut with first contact.

“How’s that, Pet?”

“Good,” he groaned. “Please touch my cock?”

“Not yet.” Diane rose between his awkwardly splayed legs and sat up on her knees. “Look at me.”

Will opened his eyes and panted.

She smiled again, “you’re doing beautifully, Pet. But first, you’re going to cum.”

“Oh thank you, Siren!” Relief flooded Will’s face.

Diane began rocking the toy within him, raising an eyebrow as she did.

“But if…?”

“You caught on quicker than I thought you might. Have you ever had an orgasm without being touched?”

“No.”

“No, what?” She slammed the toy in deeper, pulling a deep moan from him.

“No, Siren.”

“Then I guess it’s going to be a night of firsts for you.”

She fucked him faster, ensuring she hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly. “Cum for me.”

Will’s fists clenched as his breath hitched in his throat. “Oh fu…”

“Come on, Pet.”

Diane grabbed ahold of a thigh and pulled him into her, fucking him faster, concentrating on his sweet spot. Her blood red nails dug into his flesh as she moaned, “fuck, I’m so wet.”

As the last word left her lips, so did the first wave of his orgasm.

“Diane!” He barely gurgled, pleasure coursing through his veins, as his body tensed.

After several moments of inaudible grunts, Will’s body collapsed on the bed. His hands and hips finally relaxed. Panting, he opened his eyes, “oh fuck, Di… Siren.”

She smiled as she let go of the toy, still tightly within him. 

Diane moved to his side and dipped her head on to his torso, licking the salty sweetness from his stomach.

Will groaned again. “Oh god.”

She got up to his mouth and kissed him deeply, ensuring he, too, got a taste of himself. Diane pulled back and swallowed what was left. “You ready to return the favor?”

“Oh god yes, My Siren.” He panted, greedily.

“That’s cute,” she started as she placed one hand on his cheek. “You think you’re getting anywhere near my ass? No Pet. That must be earned.” She slapped his cheek, just hard enough to ensure he remembered who was in charge. “No. Now you’re going to get me off. Twice.”

Before he could reply, Diane moved over to his hips, pushed the thin fabric of her panties to the side and straddled him. She grabbed his cock and slowly slid him along her wet slit. “See what you do to me?”

“Yes, Siren.”

She sank down on him, slowly but stopped after an inch. “You think I’m doing all the work?”

“No!” Will planted his feet on the bed and quickly thrust up into her.

The initial movement of his hips surprised her and took her breath away. “Oh yes!” Diane sighed as she fell forward through sheer force of his hips. “Fuck me.”

He bared down on her as hard as he possibly could, doing everything he knew how to, to get her off. 

Diane sat up and sank lower, resting, her hips on his, grinding into him each time he had to take a break to catch his breath.

Will grunted as he tried to keep up his pace. But soon, he felt the familiar stirring in his groin.

“I’m gonna,” he panted.

“Not before me you don’t.”

“Please cum for me, Siren.” Will balled his fists once more as he strained against the rope. “Please?”

“It’s right there,” she panted. “Come on.”

“I need to make you cum.” He pushed deep into her and flexed his PC muscle.

“Oh fuck!” Diane whimpered as she fell forward again. “More,” she panted into his neck.

“Please?” Will begged through clenched teeth.

“Oh god!”

She, too, came hard. Her internal muscles spasming on him signaled it was okay for him to let go.

Diane tensed and shivered as her first release in days came over her. She moaned and whimpered as wave after wave of pleasure struck her.

She finally relaxed on top of him, Will’s legs falling to the bed in resignation.

Grunts and heavy breathing filled the room, neither able to adequately verbalize the feeling.

Diane moved first, pushing herself up on him.

Will opened his eyes and looked upon his Siren. “Wow.”

“Feels good to submit to me, doesn’t it?”

He grinned.

She ground her hips into him again and slowly climbed off of him. 

Diane reached down and released him from the cock ring, drawing a grateful sigh from Will.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, mister. You still owe me one. If not more.”

He looked at her and spread his tongue out, flicking it suggestively.

She chuckled. “Good Pet.” Diane untied one hand, then the other, and before relaxing, took off her bodice. “More comfortable this way. I prefer skin to skin contact after play time.” She smiled as she pulled him into her, laying his head on her chest. “Come.”

Will gave a grateful smile before placing a kiss between her breasts and wrapped his arms around her as he settled in. She stroked his hair gently and sighed as his body continued to melt into hers.

“Next time, I’ll give you more warning before the no orgasms rule is put in place.”

“Hmm? Oh. ‘Kay….”

“Oh. Do you want me to remove the…”

“No. I’m good.”


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour of mindless conversation passed before Diane interrupted. “Okay. I’m hungry. Care to join me?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Will sighed and rubbed his wrists, stretching before reaching for his undershirt and shorts. “Is a tie optional?”

Diane laughed. “No tie required.” She got out of bed and instead of going for her robe, she went for Will’s work shirt, slipping into it, buttoning the three towards the bottom. She rolled up the sleeves and walked towards the kitchen.

Will watched as she left the room and grinned.

“You can remove the toy before meeting me for dinner, if you’d like.”

“Thanks,” he called back.

A few minutes later, Diane had all of the food set out on her table, plates and utensils, and had begun dishing up. When Will walked in, he chuckled as he caught Diane with an eggroll in her mouth. “Hungry?”

Her head popped up in surprise and she blushed. “Oh!” She took a bite and took what was left out of her mouth, grinning, “yeah. A bit. Owning your ass burns calories. Come on!”

Will chuckled and sat across from her at the table. They ate quickly as they both had built up quite an appetite and not long after, they cleared the dishes.

“You know what I just realized?”

“Hmm?” 

“I still owe you an orgasm.”

She grinned. “Yes you do. Maybe after the food settles?”

Will followed her to the sink. “I don’t know. I was thinking I pick you up and put you on this counter and eat you until you beg me to stop. Right now.” Hel placed his dish in the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist to press his body fully against hers before brushing her hair to the side and kissing her neck. “Oh, god, you’re not wearing panties.”

“Nope.” She giggled. “Are you…” She started, spinning around, looking down at him. “Did you put the cock ring back on?”

“No ma’am. You do this to me naturally.”

She shook her head. “The dishes need to get done.”

“They’ll still be here in twenty minutes,” he whined.

“Are you questioning me, William?” She replied, playfully

“No Siren. Merely expressing my utmost desire to please you.”

“What would please me, Pet, is to get these dishes done.”

Will sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun.”

“Of course I am,” she laughed. “I just really hate a full sink. Help me out and we’ll get it done faster, okay?”

Diane turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek, turning on the water to get it hot. Will gave her body one final squeeze then reached for a dish towel. “You wash, I’ll dry?”

The activity only took a few minutes so before he knew it, they had finished putting the dishes and leftover food away and poured themselves two glasses of bourbon.

“Living room?” She offered as she took the first sip.

Will took a sip from his glass and set it on the counter. “I wasn’t kidding about going down on you in here.” He leaned in and kissed her neck. “I want to hear your screams echo off the walls.”

Before she could respond, Will bent at the knees and picked her up, setting her down on the cold granite countertop. 

“Will!”

He half grinned as he leaned in for a kiss, his body deliberately positioned between her thighs. “Do you know how sexy you are in my shirt?” He kissed her again. “And only my shirt?” Will moved to her jawline and kissed up and down her neck.

She cooed. “Am I?”

“God yes. The only thing missing is my tie. Fuck that gets me hard.”

Diane sighed as she let herself feel his lips and tongue and teeth and stubble on her neck, not particularly caring that he’d decided to take the reins. They could be done with Siren/Pet arrangement for the evening. He’d fulfilled that need. For now. 

She reached down, pulled his shorts down then let her hand brush against his cock. It continued to stiffen with each touch.

“You mean, harder?” Diane chuckled. “And what about when I wear my glasses? You like those, too, don’t you?” She took a firm grip of him and began stroking him slowly.

He groaned. “Oh god yes.” Will bit down on her collar bone and sucked hard, making Diane’s hips buck forward, before making his way to the other side of her neck. “The whole hot litigator thing just gets me so fucking hard.” Will punctuated the last three words with bites on her shoulder before working his way back up her neck.

His hands grasped hers and placed them firmly on his ass before letting his fingers toy with one of the buttons on his shirt as he made his way to her mouth. Diane wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in as their lips finally met.

They whimpered quietly, almost simultaneously, as their tongues sparred, skillfully, the intensity behind their kissing increased, driving their breathing to a faster and faster pace.

Diane finally pulled back and panted, “Will?”

He opened his eyes slowly as he licked his lips. “I need more of you.”

“A greedy little fuck tonight, aren’t we?”

Will grinned. “You know it.”

He pushed his shirt from her hips, resting his hands on her flesh, and looked at her. “God you’re beautiful.” Will paused briefly before continuing, “you know that?”

Diane blushed, not really knowing how to respond. “Well, thank you. But… I…”

But before she could continue, Will brushed his thumb over her clit, pulling a hiss from Diane.

“Oh!”

Will smiled, watching her face, delighting in the pleasure slowly taking over.

She panted as he applied more pressure and moved faster.

“Mm?”

“You like that?

All she could do was nod.

“How about this?”

Will dropped to his knees. Diane’s eyes opened as she looked down to see what he meant. Will moved his hands to her knees and draped her legs over his shoulders before tugging her to his face. She braced herself on her hands as she leaned back.

His lips were almost on hers, his breathing hot as he whispered, “tell me you want this.”

“Yes! Please!”

He stuck out his tongue and ran it over her lips, teasingly, once. “More.”

“You’re so good with your mouth, Mister Gardner. I need more.”

Will smiled. “Am I?” He mouthed against her before sliding his tongue up her slit, again, only once.

“Yes!” Diane placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him into her.

He laughed as he took the hint and placed his mouth over the entirety of her, letting his tongue lave her.

“Oh god!” She moaned, relief washing over her.

Will flicked her clit with his tongue, quickly, before moving to her slit, just so his nose could tickle her clit.

“Ah?” She laid back on the counter as her thighs grasped him. He feasted on her as though he hadn’t eaten in three days, much less gone down on her not even two hours ago. 

“Oh! Will!” Her hips bucked against his face. 

His tongue traced her lips, his teeth grazed her clit, his tongue plunging deep into her. He bit down and tugged on her lips, pulling away roughly. He sucked her clit hard.

“Fuck me,” she half panted, half begged.

“Hmm?” The vibrations from his question sent a chill up her spine.

“Please? I need your cock.”

Will continued on for a few moments longer before finally prying himself away. He sucked hard on the inside of her right thigh, ensuring she’d have a small hickey to remember him by, before standing.

Diane sat up and, almost growling with desire, pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply. She wrapped her feet around his hips and pulled him closer. 

She kissed him hard, only breaking away long enough to beg, “fuck me.” Diane pulled away once more, “please?” before quickly returning to his mouth.

Will pushed himself into her, taking her breath away without breaking their kiss. He groaned as her pussy enveloped him and placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her to him.

She whimpered into his mouth, pushing her hips back into him. Diane pulled her head back and gasped for air; Will fell forward and braced himself on the counter behind her, burying his face in her neck as he did.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as her arms came around his shoulders.

He slammed himself into her as hard and fast as he could, knowing full well how much she loved this, he himself feeling incredible.

Diane clenched her internal muscles and took this opportunity to fuck with his head. “Yeah? You like this pussy?”

“Yeah,” he panted.

“Who’s pussy is this?”

Will groaned loudly in her ear as he slammed into her harder. “Fuck!”

“Tell me,” she ordered panting, pushing back into him.

“It’s mine!”

“Make me cum, William.”

He bit down on her neck and pushed in faster. “Please cum for me. Please?”

“It’s… don’t stop.”

Will kissed her, begging for her release through his mouth.

Diane whimpered as her toes curled, her release so close. She fucked him back as lust overtook her.

He hammered her with everything he had, grunting with each thrust. Will was getting close, too. He removed his lips from hers and buried his face in her neck once again. “Please?”

“Yes!” She came, finally, as her second orgasm finally tore through her. “Fuck!” Diane screamed. Her body shook making it so Will couldn’t hold back any longer, he too experiencing an intense climax.

He slammed himself into her and held himself deep as her body spasmed around him, coaxing every last drop from him.

Diane’s thighs tensed, gripping him tightly before finally releasing him. Will jerked a few times against her body as the last ripples of his orgasm pushed through his.

He panted into her neck as they both struggled to catch their breath.

She moved one hand up to his hair and threaded her fingers in it before pulling him back for another kiss. It was soft and slow and sensual, ending with a satisfied sigh.

Will chuckled quietly. 

“What?”

“Was I supposed to submit? I think I got a little carried away.”

She laughed and kissed his lips. “Nah. You did once already tonight. Sometimes you need a little vanilla love.”

“Oh. Well…” Will started. He turned around and braced himself against the sink. 

Diane looked down and let out a loud laugh. “You kept the plug in?”

He turned around and smiled, shrugging with one shoulder.

“I did. My siren needs to be happy. Always.”

Diane outstretched her arms to pull him into her. “Good god you’re an amazing sub! You will definitely be rewarded.”

Will moved close and put his hands on her hips, pulling her in for another kiss. “Promise?”


End file.
